Typically, a user interacts with an interface system via direct manipulation using a touch screen or through indirect manipulation using a control remotely located from a screen. The remote controls often consist of a joystick and buttons to manipulate and select options presented on the screen. Accordingly, when the user is browsing through menus with many entries, a repeated pressing of the button or joystick becomes cumbersome and distracting. In certain systems, a paging function is implemented to quickly navigate through long lists. However, current systems and means for scrolling and paging through a list of visual elements are cumbersome and require a direct visual attention of the user.
It would be desirable to develop an interface system and a method for manipulating a display of the interface system, wherein the interface system includes a haptic enabled controller for providing a tactile feedback to a user during manipulation of the display, thereby minimizing the direct visual attention required to engage the interface system.